


A Worthy Queen

by Sarah_von_Krolock



Series: Green, green, green are all my dresses [5]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_von_Krolock/pseuds/Sarah_von_Krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing he does as king of Asgard is his long time lover Sigyn brought into the palace and they can´t any longer resist their needs after each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Worthy Queen

Although he was patient, but even his patience would come to an end sometimes. He had to wait so long; he did not want to waste more time. He could no longer hold back, now that he had her with him again. To finally see her again, even more beautiful than he remembered, even more seductive. To read in her eyes her emotions, what she felt as she had seen him… But what was probably the most seductive, was that she had said Yes. She had said yes, she would be his wife! She wanted him, only him… only one of the reasons why he did not hesitate any longer and let her bring into his chambers immediately. It befitted certainly not as a good king, he should wait until the ceremony was completed. But damn this! He was the king! No one had to command him! There was hardly anyone who would not have taken advantage from this situation. As soon as he had stepped through the door, she had formally fallen into his arms. How much he had missed that passion… She immediately pressed her lips to his and continued where they left off in the throne room. He heard soft sighs from her, sweet little sounds…

He closed his eyes and leaned his spear on the nearest wall, before he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. To feel her body back under his hands, to put his hands on her hips, her waist, her back. He wanted so much more than just exchanging kisses.  
Just to get air she took her lips from his, looking into his eyes. How intense the green seemed at once, so much that she shivered. To see how it darkened with lust… Just everything about him at that moment was breath taking. Seeing him in this splendid amour, the green and gold that shone like the roofs of Asgard in the midday sun, the cloak which gave him something truly majestic, this helmet. Oh, by the Norns, this helmet… As much as she liked it, but she wanted to see his hair, to palpable it, bury her fingers in it in the deep, soft black.  
It took only seconds ´til the helmet landed on the floor with a clattering sound, but nobody cared. She immediately grabbed his hair with her fingers and kissed him ardently. A rapturous sound escaped her.

With her fingers in his hair, he gasped. She knew exactly the effect it had on him. He turned with her and hugged her with his body against the door. A rapture sound escaped her lips, it made her shiver with pleasure. The cold metal which she felt through her dress, his warm hands in contrast, her dress pushed up higher, his fingers lay on the bare skin of her thighs. His passionate kisses, hot lips, his tongue… She could not get enough of this. With her own lips, she emigrated to his chin, to his neck. Caressed the delicate neck, kisses distributed over the thin skin, tender bites. On the sides of the neck, the throat, so that she elicits a dark groan from him.  
His hands pressed her body closer to his. She sighed softly against his skin, she felt that he needed it now as much as both desires grew, that they needed each other, no matter where and how.

He needed her. He now had to have her. His body screamed at her, his desire for her was clearly apparent, was no longer to deny. But… he had to tell her. A little mind had fought his way back into him. He could not conceal it, he had to tell her. Who he really was, what he was. She deserved it that he was honest with her; he could not lie easily to her. A hand grabbed her hair, for one brief moment, he enjoyed it just to feel the flood of blonde silk between his fingers. He retired her head gently. Her blue eyes were glazed with lust, her lips red and half open, the cheeks red… He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.   
“I have to tell you something…,” he gasped softly. How hard it was for him. He wanted and yet did not want to say it. The heart contracted him when he thought of how she might react when fear and loathing would creep into her eyes when she would push him from her, when she would storm and hurry away. For all others he would gladly give them a real reason to run away. But not her. He could not bear such a reaction from her.

“That can wait,” she said and kissed him passionately. He was surprised by her lips, sighed at them. All other concerns were thrown overboard, when her hand grabbed his and conducted it between her thighs. A dark sound of pleasure escaped him as he felt how hot she was, how wet and excited. And all that because of him alone…  
“I need you, Loki… I want you, now. Let me wait no longer…”

Her pleasure-soaked voice made all his senses fade. That she specifically asked for him, that she asked… he could no longer control himself. It took only a split of seconds before he pushed her dress over her hips and she hastily opened his pants. Neither of them cared for the rest of the clothes, they were not too important. All of a sudden he had raised her. On her back she felt the cold metal of the door, on her chest that one of his amour. Immediately, she put her legs around his waist, her arms around his shoulders. His own hands were on her buttocks; his body pressed hers against the door.  
”Please…,” she gasped. “Please do not let me wait any longer, I need you, Loki… tell me that you also need me…”  
“More than ever before…,” he breathed and caused her a chill.  
”Then don´t let me wait… Oh, please…,” she pleaded, gasping.  
A predatory smile settled on his lips. “Say again ‘Please’.”  
”Please… please, Loki, take me… Please, my king…”

She shivered at his dark growl, how much she had missed it, how much it beguiled her… A small scream left her lips when he suddenly entered her, filling her completely. Panting, she laid her head back and enjoyed the feeling. Groaning, she looked him in the eyes again and reached into his hair as she lowered her lips to his. A brighter sound of ecstasy escaped her as he began to move, withdrew from her only to return with its full length. How much she had missed it to feel him in her, to be so connected with him, feel his body against hers, his lips on her neck, felt his breath on her…

The cold metal of his amour was not bothering her at all. Quite the contrary. It was an exciting contrast to the heat of his body, the passion of his movements. The constant slip in and out, his lips, stolen her mind. She felt with every stroke he would slip deeper into her. It was so fulfilling, with each thrust she felt the excitement and ecstasy rose in her, got bigger and bigger. She moaned out her pleasure, moaned loudly his name with relish. She got to feel that he had fallen for it because his movements were unrestrained, wild. His firm bites on her neck, his fingers digging into her flesh. She heard his own dark sounds of pleasure bestowed on her a thrill after another. Adamant he thrusted into her, put her in a trance-like state, caught in a frenzy of lust until she had her head in a daze. She could only feel, consist only all the emotions which he brought her. That had nothing to do with romance, with love. They were just like wild animals, guided only by their desire, the pure lust. And the despair that had mastered both.

She sighed ecstatically as he moaned her name, had lost himself completely in his delight. Her name had never sounded so good. It was different than the other times. Fast and furious, hard and unrestrained. Both only driven by lust. Sighing and moaning, she took each of his deep thrusts, constricted around him as if to hold him every time for a brief moment in her. She felt that she needed no longer, was very close to this unique feeling. The excitement grew steadily, sat down between her legs and was almost unbearable. Only the moans and groans of both filled the room and echoed back from the walls.

They sounded like they were dying. But it was a little death that both welcome. With her, he would love to die a thousand tiny deaths. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder, his breath came out  in gasps on her moist skin. It was terribly hot in his amour, he was just panting, his heart was racing. He believed to lose all his senses to her. Her pleasure-soaked voice, her smell also nebulised his senses. This sweet scent of cinnamon and hazelnuts… Nowhere else he had found exactly this mixture that clung to her. It made him groan heavily into her neck.  
She cried out softly, clinging to him. Her hands clutched at his cloak, pressed her thighs into his hip as the incredible feeling rolled over her, shook her entire body and took away her breath for a moment. Panting, she breathed for air. Sighing, she took on his last thrusts, shuddered again as he had reached his climax.  
She snuggled her cheek against his, closing her eyes. She enjoyed the sweet aftermath, the gently throbbing between her legs what remembered her of what she had done. Never again would she have to miss that feeling. To feel him inside her, being so close to him, to feel his hot breath on her skin. Slowly she opened her eyelids; with her lips she touched his cheek as she turned to face him. They didn’t need to exchange any words. Words were unnecessary. A look into the eyes of each other was quite sufficient. Sighing, she closed her eyes as he kissed her again, this time gently and lovingly. She buried a hand in his hair and ran her fingers through it. Never again would she be separated from him.

She sighed softly as he withdrew from her, settled her back on the ground. He leaned against her, his hands on her hips, his forehead against hers. ”I´ll never let you go again…”  
“I will never deviate from your side.” A gentle kiss they exchanged, her hands ran over the cold metal of his amour. As much as she found it extremely hot…  now it was just annoying. She wanted to tear it off him.  
He smirked in the kiss when he noticed how her hands were impatient. His hands covered hers and he helped her to loosen the amour, to solve it ´til the metal fell rattling to the ground. It felt much better, to be rid of the weight, being able to move better.

It did not satisfy her, she wanted to see him naked, wanted to feel his bare skin under her fingers. She just wanted more. It didn´t take long until his cloak shared company with his amour on the ground, just as his leather upper clothes which he worn and the shirt under it, just everything that was in the way of her hands to touching his bare chest.

He had to smile of her impatience. This temperament he had missed so much. No more secret letters, no secret meetings, no false excuses to stay away, no more hide and seek. He put a hand on her waist, letting them slide on her back and pressed her closer. Both lips parted just inches apart. With the look in her eyes, his breathing got difficult.  He would never let this woman go. He wanted her, he needed her. He kissed her passionately, heard a low groan from her. She didn´t know what she caused to him with that little sweet sound of her. The sweet, small sound of her voice that told him that she wanted more. Himself escaped a sound of benevolence as he felt her hands on his bare skin, feeling as they went over his chest, moving to his back. He pushed her hard against the door with his body; a pleasurable sound was to be heard from her.  He was very hungry for her, for her body, her nature, her voice… He wanted all of her.  Tenderly, he bit her lower lip, ran his tongue over it. At the same time his hands went to her shoulders, tearing her dress off them. It was just annoying to him. He wanted to see everything from her.  
Gasping, she pulled her lips from his. ”I can assume that the night is not over yet?”

“We´re far away from an end…,” he whispered. Rustling her dress slid to the ground, and with one smooth motion he lifted her on his arms. Fiery, they kissed again as he carried her into the bed chamber. He gently let her down on the bed, undid his lips from hers and stood up. Quickly he got out of his boots and wanted to take off his pants, but her hands on his loins prevented him from doing that.  
She advanced to the edge of the bed, her hands moved slowly and with relish over his stomach, back down to his waist, slid down into his pants. She had to touch him, just had to touch everything of him. And she had to taste him.  With her tongue she ran over her lips before she began to spread soft kisses over his abdomen, ran her tongue over the soft skin, tenderly biting it. She enjoyed feeling his muscles under her fingers to slide her tongue over them. She sighed softly against his skin. He tasted so good. She didn´t wanted to taste anything else again. Not even the golden apples of Idun tasted so fantastic. With one hand she moved lower until it covered his manhood.

He sighed as he felt her lips, her tongue and teeth. A hand grabbed her hair, drove through the blonde silk and massaged the back of her head. The other lay down on her shoulder, squeezed it gently. He could not keep his eyes on her any longer. He raised his head; the eyes went unfocused over the room as she got deeper with her lips. A groan escaped him as he felt her hand on his member. His breathing got heavy. For a moment he closed his eyes to just enjoy the feeling. When he again raised his eyelids he looked down at her. Solely the sight made him harder. To see her blonde hair flow down there, to feel what she did, knowing that she did it voluntarily, to hear her delightful sounds… 

Groaning, he laid his head back, closed his eyes as he felt her warm lips on his length. Her soft, warm lips that spread feather-light kisses on this sensitive piece of flesh, as she played with her tongue on this one, slid over the firm flesh. He breathed heavily as she licked his tip as if it was a most delicious delicacy, slowly and with relish.

His breath stopped as she took the sensitive tip between her lips began to suck on it, went playfully with her tongue over it. It caused him a pleasurable shiver and made him gasp. What was this woman doing, what did she only do to him? Why was she doing it? It was far from being worthy of her and yet she let him moaning lustfully, the excitement grew in him, let him desire for more. He could lose himself entirely to be just surrounded by her warm, wet mouth, the delicate lips stroked him gently as a feather there, the playful tongue licked him as if it was a rare, extremely delicious, sinful sweet. Her hands slid over his body, caressing and massaging. The fingernails pressed harder into his skin, left bitter sweet marks on his belly, rump and thighs. Marks that reflected her own lust and greed. Again and again he heard little sighs from her; to hear her little voice enraptured… He had to bite his tongue. The brief pain brought him back halfway to his mind. The knowledge that she felt so much pleasure herself; it nearly caused his senses to vanish.

Of course she enjoyed it, very much. It was at last he whom she gave desire, whose desire increased further with what she was doing. To hear his voice drenched in pleasure; she would do everything for that. The velvet voice was dark with lust as he gasped and groaned because of her, because of what she did, it brought her to rub her legs together restlessly. She felt that she was getting wet again, as her own excitement firmly sat down between her legs. Knowing how much power she had only by what she did with her mouth, to take him with that in the highest ecstasy and bring him back down. What would he do if she would stop now? She felt that he wanted more, that he was impatient. The very fact that his hand went firmly into her hair, gently pulled at it, feeling that he repressed the impulse to move. No. She wanted a little longer to savour his firm flesh in her mouth, its taste on her tongue which had mixed with her own. When she took her teeth to gently scrape over his hardness, she heard him moaning her name with mixture of lust, greed and despair. Only when she felt to have tasted enough she took away her lips.  
He used the moment to take a deep breath and to collect himself a little bit. Slowly he raised his eyelids and looked down at her. The lips open and wet, hungry and full of promises. Cheeks reddened. Her eyes glassy from lust. The hair just a mess due to his hand. How could she just look at him so innocent, licking her tongue over her lips…

He got down on his knees, laid his hands on her thighs and squeezed them gently apart. Her eyes widened as she thought of what he could do now. A hand covered her chin and pulled her face to his. He pressed his lips to her, drove his tongue over them until she granted him admission. He moaned to her lips, slid his hand over her neck, went deeper until he cupped her breast and massaged it gently

She sighed against his lips, welcomed his tongue, played with it. She pressed herself against his hand that was lingering on her breast. Sometimes pressing gentle, sometimes firm. With his thumb he circled the pink bud, took it between his fingers. Again and again he squeezed it between his fingers, his thumb nail pressed into the tender flesh. She groaned heavily, panting. Again she pressed herself against his hand, her head tilted back. Her throat was immediately offered to him… he took the chance and put his lips on the sensitive skin, distributed kisses over it. Tenderly he bit, sometimes harder, ran his tongue over those parties. She moaned and gasped, got the feeling to lose herself completely by what he was doing. A hand reached into his hair, pulling it, the other one she placed on his back.

He continued to caress the soft skin of her neck, to bite tender, bite firm, licked with his tongue over it, breathed on it. He enjoyed it as she shook with his actions, as lustful shudders ran over her body. With his lips he moved higher again and took her mouth. To taste a little of himself on her lips, her tongue, was so exciting, so erotic… he could get addicted to it.  
“Lay back…,” he whispered into her ear, drove with his tongue over it before he took her earlobe between his lips. She sighed ecstatically as he sucked it, nibbled, played with his tongue. When he desisted from her she looked him briefly in the eyes, her breath was coming out in small gasps. Her whole thinking was completely transfigured with pleasure. She nodded quietly, before she took her hands off him and lay back. She stared at the ceiling, waiting for what he would do now, what would follow.

Sighing, she closed her eyes slowly as his hands stroked over her sides, feeling his lips on her belly. Delicately he drove with his lips over it, with only the tip of the tongue he glided over the skin, kissed his way down. She sighed happily. She squirmed beneath him, lifted her body against him and started begging for more. His hands on her waist held her down on the bed, while he played with his tongue on her belly button. He listened as she sighed ecstatically, it made him grin. Tenderly he bit into the skin, almost lovingly, took care of it, not leaving a single spot of her abdomen untouched.  
She shivered as he slid deeper with his mouth until he kissed her on the sensitive insides of her thighs. She swallowed hard, her breath was just panting. A tremor went through her body as his lips wandered further. She tried to breathe deeply but it was a foolish venture. As soon as she took a deep breath, he robbed her of it. She shivered again as his lips incessantly slid up. To go where she desired it the most to be touched by him, where the excitement and pleasure in her were throbbing and she was just waiting for him. Where she was hot and wet.

A sharp moan escaped her lips as she felt him down there, her back arched. When he kissed her there, to feel his tongue, his hot breath… She moaned and groaned out loud as he kissed her there, took the skin between his lips, tenderly bites… His tongue with which he penetrated her, licked, and moved only the tip over her small, sweet bud before he closed his lips around it. She moaned his name, clutched her hands in the bedcover. She wanted to meet his mouth but his hands held her implacably. Desperately she fumbled with her hands until they meet his and he wove his fingers with her own, squeezing them gently.  As she moaned his name in the highest ecstasy… it was music for his ears. Nothing could sound sweeter than her pleasure soaked voice that moaned his name, begging for more.

She felt terribly hot; the tension became unbearable to her. Every nerve in her was tensed to the breaking point. She waited only for the fact that he would redeem it. That he would push her over the edge, that he would give her again the little death which she so much desired at that moment. She moaned and sighed, squeezed his hands. She moaned his name again and again like a holy mantra, her head tossed back and forth, her back arching, lost in her lust and ecstasy. Like if she was possessed it went through her had for a brief moment before his tongue again robbed her mind. Like he moved his tongue, licked the sensitive flesh, tortured her. The lips, the hot kisses he distributed over her skin, taking it between his lips. As he bites, sometimes gently, sometimes not so gently. How he was able to increase her ecstasy instead of taking it from her? How could he torture her in that way? Yes, it was a sheer torture for her; to be so close to her salvation and yet not to be attained, that he did not bring her that far. But it was also a torture which she totally enjoyed.

Suddenly he broke his fingers from her, broke away from her. Panting, she opened her eyes. He can´t stop now… How could he do this now? Panting, she took a breath, was dazed by her lustful frenzy. The desire was still throbbing, longing between her thighs. When she realized that he came to her on the bed, she drew more on this, her eyes riveted on his face the whole time. Hunger and greed stood out in it, like a predator on the hunt that had suddenly discovered a tiny, helpless creature. The hunger was reflected in his eyes again, the mouth moist and wet fathered by his greed. A shiver went through her body at this sight.

He was quick above her, pressed her body stronger onto the bed, rubbing his erection on her. Immediately she moaned, putting her arms around his shoulders, her legs around his waist. She wanted him now, had to feel him completely. Completely inside her, feeling as he moved, as he pushed into her again and again, how he filled her hard and firm. Just thinking about it made her impatiently moving her hips against him. With one hand he grabbed her hair, pulling gently on it. He pressed his lips on hers, devoured her mouth almost.  
She sighed, licked his lips, tasting herself on these, tasted his greed and lust after her on this. What was this man only doing to her…

“I beg you… don´t let me wait any longer… please …,” she gasped as she pulled her lips from his. Her head went back so far that she could look him in the eyes. Lust and desire, she read in them, let her tremble with pleasure. This man had made her addicted; he was like a drug for her, like the opium for the Norns, like the honey wine for the Warriors… Even with the very first kiss he had infected her and made her addicted. An addiction from which she never wanted to get loose.  
Sighing, she closed her eyes as he rubbed his body on hers. With one hand he covered her chin, forcing her to look at him. “Say it… Say what you want from me…,” he whispered dark, “I want to hear it from you, with your words with your voice… I want to hear your pleasure-soaked voice, trembling and vibrating if you tell me… Tell me what you´re begging for…”

His voice was just a dark whispers that caused her a shiver after another, all the outrageous things he did to her. Almost like a feather, flattered her senses, slid down her body and her impatience grew between her legs even more. How could he stand it, how was he able to delay it further? How could he be controlled if she already completely passed underneath him?  
She took a deep breath before she raised her voice. “I-I… I want…”  
“Say it…,” he whispered in her ear, dark and husky. The sound that emanated from him reminded her of the growl of a predator. He did it on purpose; with such things he let her excitement grew so far until she´ll lost her mind! She whimpered softly as he slid his tongue across her ear, played with the tip, took her earlobe between his lips. “Say it or I’ll make you wait forever…”

“No! Please do not…”  
”Then say it.”  
Again she took a deep breath, took all her remaining will to look him in the eyes, “I… I want… I want you inside me. With all your power… I want to feel you. Not like a queen her king… I…”  
“Go on …”  
“I… I want to feel you… like… like a mistress feels her king…”  
“No… that’s not it. Tell me the truth.”  
“I…” She could not say that, that was so…  
”Tell me how you want to feel me…,” he whispered with his lips to her ear.  
”Like…,” She took a deep breath, “Like a whore feels her king…”  
He kissed her passionately and full of lust, made his way with his tongue into her mouth, brought her to sigh and moan.

She whimpered desperately to his lips. Why didn´t he just do it? He had heard what he wanted to hear. If he would not rescue her soon from that desperate feeling, she would go insane! The pleasure was unbearable to her, her fingernails dug into his back, wanted to show him how much she needed him now. Panting, she took air as he broke his lips from hers, got with them to her throat.  
She moaned loudly, arched her back as he entered her. Her nails dug into his back, leaving red crescents testifying to her ecstasy. This caused a bittersweet pain, which led him to a deep groan that aroused her even more.

He couldn´t stay gentle any longer, his greed for her had grown too big. He groaned against her neck as she buried a hand in his hair. How she pushed her legs into his sides, how she moaned his name joyfully, her fingernails… With each thrust she moved her hips to meet him and bade him welcome.  
She moaned and groaned under him, calling for more. She wanted to feel all of him, he should not hold back. She whimpered lustfully as his movements won hardness, he bit into her skin, made his way from her neck to her breast. These dark sounds with his voice, his panting breath on her skin… He should never stop.  
He leaned his forehead against her shoulder. He buried a hand in her hair, pulled it, and bent her head back. Immediately he pressed his lips on her bare throat, biting the skin. With his tongue he licked slowly and with relish about her throat makes her shudder. Her trembling body, to feel himself surrounded by her wet heat, to feel every twitch of her muscles… her little voice, ecstatic and joyful, sometimes groaning, sometimes sighing, sometimes whimpering… Walhalla was nothing against it. This was paradise.

The embrace of her arms, to feel her gasping breath on his skin, her pleading voice at his ear… It was pure paradise from which he never wanted to escape. He could not hold back any longer. He could feel that she could not fare differently. For that they had brought each other too far.

She moaned his name as she felt his thrusts increased in hardness, as he got faster. She came to meet him, lusty sounds escaped her with every of his move. She tensed every time, holding him always a bit longer trapped within her. She couldn’t hold it any longer, couldn’t restrain herself. With a little cry of his name she gained her salvation, tensed tightly around him. Her whole body tensed up at once, stars seemed to explode behind her eyes…

It was the last bit of what he had needed. He followed her silently, pressing firmly into her and remained so for several moments. He gasped his hot breath on her wet skin, his face pressed to the curve of her neck. He kept his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. He could hear her heartbeat racing, the quick rush of her blood. The heart that beat so fast just because of him… He sighed as he felt how she stroked his hair. Even at the very first time he had fallen to this gesture. So tenderly and lovingly…he distributed gentle kisses over her skin, whispered her name again and again, kissed his way up to her lips.  
She sighed in that kiss, keeping her eyes closed. When she felt a hand on her cheek, she snuggled up against it. Only when he took his lips from hers, she raised her eyelids. Every time she could get lost in the lush green of his eyes. It made her heart sigh to see how much he loved her, every single time. He had not to tell her, no. It just needed one look in his eyes and it was enough.  
Exhaustion was written on her face, but also happiness and that she simply adored him, with every fibre of her body. He could not resist and kissed her again, putting all of his love for this woman in this kiss.

She sighed as he withdrew from her. He lay down beside her, one arm wrapped around her body. The other hand rested on her cheek, stroking it, ran over her hair. She wanted to spend the eternity in his arms. Only in his arms she felt safe and secure, happy. She laid a hand on his chest. Under her fingertips she could feel his heartbeat, steady and strong. She gently ran her fingertips over the place where his heart was pounding against his ribs. She took her lips from his and slid them over his chest, kissed the little place; it was the dearest for her now.  
Sighing, he leaned his head back, one hand buried in her silky hair. He had to tell her… he couldn’t lie to her about it. He could not lie and he did not want to. But he simply had too much fear of her reaction. He could not stand the thought of losing her, to see the disgust in her eyes…  
”What bothers you?”

He lifted his head and looked at her. After a brief hesitation, he forced a smile on his lips and shook his head gently. ”There is nothing…”  
“However, there is much…,” she kissed her way up and pressed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. ”How can I take your depressed mood only…? Hmmm… maybe if I…” Instead of continuing to talk, she ran her lips again lower. Once they arrived on his belly, he clasped her arms and pulled her up again.  
”Oh no, do it again and you‘re killing me.”  
She giggled softly, snuggled up to him. ”Can’t you anymore? I’m used to different things from you.”  
“Will you challenge me about that?”  
”Maybe?”  
”You know, that you challenge your king?”  
”And my future husband…,” she smiled, kissed him affectionately.  “And therefore I can surely claim a marital duty.”  
He laughed softly. “You want to claim it?”  
“Of course… I cannot get enough of you…,” she whispered, kissing him.  
Sighing, he gave in to her lips, closed his eyes. His other hand stroked her side, went over her belly and between her legs.

Almost immediately she gasped, for she still was very sensitive there. She sighed as he stroked her, slowly and very delicate. It took not long  until she laid her head on his shoulder, leaned her hip against  his  fingers, moving up as he slipped a finger into her. He took a second finger, let them circle, spread them, pulled away and pushed them back into her. Groaning, she laid her head back and sighed his name.  
Sweeter than honey wine her voice sounds when she bore his name on her tongue. With his thumb he gently squeezed the sweet bud which brought her to moan even more, letting his thumb circling. His lips caressed her neck; the other hand massaged her breast.

She moaned his name, her fingers clenched into the sheets. She moved her hips on his fingers moved against them. A shiver went through her body as he breathed his breath on her ear as she heard his voice.  
”You’ve always been a passionate rider…”  
Her cheeks flushed at once, she bites her bottom lip, trying to suppress her desire. She felt his other hand on her cheek, his thumb brushed across her lips. Panting, she opened her lips. With the tongue she licked over his thumb, sighed softly, took it between her lips.  
His eyes were fixed on her lips as she sucked on his thumb, to feel her tongue on this, listen to how she groaned delightfully and sighed; to see the joy in her face…

It aroused him to see her face so completely devoted to her desire, to completely dissolve into it. Rather it was the knowledge that it was he, who brought her this pleasure, that it was he who brought her to moan and sigh. Only to feel him and nobody else… her body trembling with desire, to feel how wet she was because of him… He tormented her a little longer with his fingers, before he first took away only his thumb, stroking her lips before he dragged down her head to himself. He kissed her passionately, biting into her lower lip, went with his tongue over it.  
A desperate sound escaped her as he took his hands away. She had to resist the urge to grab his hand and again to draw it between her legs.  
”Stay so…,” she heard him whispering in her ear before he moved from under her. What was he doing? It took only seconds before she found it out and felt his hands on her hips, his lips on her back. Sighing, she closed her eyes, savoring it as he slid his lips over her back, his tongue. Having reached her shoulders, tenderly he bit into them. With one hand he pushed her hair aside, emigrated with his mouth to her throat. She shivered, gasping at his lips as he kissed, licked, sucked and bit, to feel him on her back. His hands rested on her breasts, massaged and kneaded them, sometimes gently, sometimes harder. The delicate buds he took between his fingers, pinched, stroked them. Her fingers clawed back into the sheet, her hips pressed to his. Groaning, she noticed that he was ready again.

“Loki… Please…,” she gasped imploringly, pressed herself closer to him. She heard a deep, lusty sound of him that sent a shiver down her spine. With his knees he pushed her legs further apart. She waited eagerly, moving restlessly. Groaning, she laid her head back as he entered her deeply. Panting, she tasted the very moment before he withdraw and trusted into her. He took a little more time. He made slow and deep thrusts; grabbed her hair with one hand and bent her head back. Immediately, he caressed her delicate neck again. With his other hand he caressed her body. She moaned out all her desire, gasped, sighed his name, and was moving towards his groin. She couldn´t took it long before she begged him for more, pleaded. She shivered in the dark according to which he gave of himself, like a dark growl of her name.  
He pressed himself closer to her, felt every twitch and tremor of her body, the heat of it. He enjoyed how she screamed in pleasure as he got harder, as she begged to give her more, not to hold it back. He pressed himself firmly into her, biting into her delicate neck. He wanted to remember every sound of her, even the slightest movement of her body, and every nuance of her scent he was apprehended of. This pleasurable cocktail made him his senses disappear, his ecstasy rose to a fever pitch.  
A sharp sound escaped her lips as he glided his hand between her thighs, rubbing her little, sweet spot, stroking it and pinching it. It was just too much for her and it does not take long until she tensed around him, again and again. She just simply gave in into her desire, gave everything of herself to him.

He suppressed a sigh as he took his eyes off her and turned away. Carefully, so that she would not wake up, he broke away from her and sat up, pushed to the edge of the bed. Her peaceful, sleeping face, the tranquility she radiated, the innocence on her face crushed his heart. At least it felt at that moment like that. It would be only fair to confess to her, she deserved it. Moreover, he could not and wanted not lie to her. He just felt bad about it if he did it and knew it was the bad conscience which gnawed on him then. But he also feared her reaction. Of course, he imagined the worst. If you had no hopes, you get eventually never disappointed. If he imagined the worst, maybe it did not hurt too much when he confessed to her. But… maybe… if he did not tell her… she would probably never find it out. And why worry unnecessarily for problems?  
He gently shook his head as if to get rid of these thoughts. That he could not do. Each of her smiles, every kiss, every touch would be a torture for him because he knew that they only built on lies. He sighed heavily and glanced over his shoulder. Quietly and steadily was her breath, a little smile on her lips. She looked happy and content. If he thought about it… she was the only one who had always been honest with him. He has been lied and cheated by all the others all of his life… He did not want to lose her. And she wanted to be his wife, wanted to be his own. A bitter sound escaped his lips. A promise that would be based on lies. Of all, she was the last one he wanted lie to.

“You seem very sad… what troubles you?”  
He was startled when he heard her voice and felt how her hand stroked his back. He turned to her and forced a smile on his lips. ”I am everything else than saddened, do not worry.”  
With her lips she drove over his shoulder, ran over to this other. ”Do not lie…,” she murmured. “Something burdens your soul.”  
”There is really nothing… nothing what you have to worry… It’s… it’s just at the moment everything is just not so easy,” he tried to maintain his smile and ran a hand through her disheveled hair.  
She lifted her eyes and a serious expression on her face had settled.  
”Loki, I would like to be your wife… and, consequently, probably also your queen. I‘m here, you will share your concerns with me. If you are worried about something, I would like to know this because I want to help you then.”  
”How do you even know that something depresses me? I wasn´t depressed about anything, don´t worry.”  
“Your eyes are always very blunt if it´s so…,” she whispered, stroking her fingers over his cheek. ”What troubles you? Tell me… Is it the case with your brother? Your father? That you are king now? You will be a wonderful king, definitely. Asgard could wish for nothing better,” she smiled, stroked his hair. “You‘re up for it to be king.”  
He sighed and looked away. He took a deep breath.  
”I’m not a rightful heir…,” he turned to her his back. Nervously, he wrestled with his hands. ”I’m a bastard…” Another deep breath. ”I’m not Loki Odinson… I never was…”  
”I do not understand… what are you talking about?”

And yet a deep breath, he closed his eyes as he felt her hand on his back. ”I am Loki Laufeyson…”  
”Laufey… son…?,” she laughed softly. “Sorry, but this is absurd… you should be a Frost Giant? That’s impossible…,” she smiled, caressed his shoulder. Suddenly she recoiled as an icy cold numbed her lips. Her breath caught as his skin turned to an icy blue, his eyes blazed red and she could see the typical features of a Frost Giant.  
He casted is eyes down. He could not see into her eyes. He could not see the moment in them where it all broke. ”Is it still absurd now…?,” he breathed softly. ”I am…,” it was obvious that it cost him a great effort to bring it to his lips, ”one of them… Like so many other things…Odin had just stolen me… until I would serve a purpose… I can understand if you want to go now. But I do not know if I can let you go…”  
He imagined everything, from how she yelled at him, as she sprang up, as she tried to run away. But while he waited, none of the reaction followed. Her finger tips very gently touched his skin. He opened his eyes again and looked at her. The surprise was written on his face. She seemed to be more interested… In order not to hurt her, he quickly returned to his proper shape.  
”Why… are you still here? Why don’t… you run? A monster is sitting next to you…”

“How… But why should I run away? You’re still my Loki… you‘re not a monster. You are my Loki. It does not change who you are…”  
”Sigyn, I’m a… a… Frost Giant…,” he whispered urgently. ”I am the monster that is being fought against since the dawn of time, I‘m the monster with whom you feed children with fear and terror, I am that which all are grown up to hate it, I‘m…”  
”The one I love, with all my heart.” She put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him close for a kiss. “You will never be another for me. And above all, you’ll never be a monster. You are anything but a monster… you’re the greatest, best, most wonderful man that exists. I want to spend the eternity with you …”  
He took several deep breaths, could only stare at her until he put a hand on her cheek.  
”Why are you doing this?… Why do you do that Sigyn?”  
“Because I love you, Loki. I love you and nothing and no one will ever be able to change that,” she whispered, stroking through his hair.  
He hugged her, sealed her lips with his. Sighing, she closed her eyes and it took only seconds before she sat on his lap. She felt his hands on her back in her hair, she felt as he hugged her firm.  
”I do not deserve you…”  
”Oh you do…,” she gasped and kissed him passionately. “You‘re the only one… I’ll always love you… I just… I love you so much… I will never turn away from your side.”

“Swear to me…”  
”I swear it.”  
She sighed ecstatically at his lips as if he wanted to devour her. A hand dug into his hair as his lips traveled to her neck, his hands massaging her thighs, her bum. It didn’t matter to her who or what he was. It did not change the fact that she loved him. She loved this man, nothing would ever change that. Only he brought her heart to race. Only close to him she felt completely. Only he could arouse her in such a short time so far that she moved uneasily on his lap. A shiver went through her body as she heard a dark sound of him, felt like he was tougher. She gasped softly as he gently bites on her neck and shoulders, his hands moved over her body. She gasped his name; her grip was firm in his hair.  
He growled softly as her fingers in his hair fixed, she moved more and more uneasy on him. As she gasped his name… He would never be able to express in words how much he loved her, how grateful he was for her. He could hardly believe that she just stayed with him. But he was so grateful that she was the constant that would never change in his life, she would always stay with him, always be there, always waiting for him. He lifted his head and brought her to look at him.

“I love you… please do never doubt that I love you, Sigyn…,” he gasped.  
For a moment, her breath got caught at the look in his eyes. She loved the green of his eyes, nowhere else she’d ever had just seen a shade of green like that. All the feelings she could read in his eyes. He didn´t had to tell her, his eyes spoke volumes. “I will never…,” she breathed. Her hand she put on his cheek with her thumb she stroked his cheek bone.  
He breathed heavy at the sight. At that moment she looked like a truly wild goddess. The cheeks flushed, her hair wild and completely disheveled, her body hot and ready for him, the lustful gleam in her eyes, the lips open. His ferocious goddess…   
“Promise me… to always stay with me… no matter what happens… no matter what I do.”  
“I‘ve already sworn.”  
”Swear it again…”  
”I swear it… over and over again. Without you I would die a thousand deaths every day… No one and nothing can separate us ever again; I would not survive it again. You‘re my heart, Loki… My heart, my soul, the reason why I live…”  
Amazed, he looked at her face. Not a sign could he discover that she would lie to him. She spoke the truth. Besides, she was already the only one who had never lied to him, could not even lie to him.

He pressed his lips to her passionately and sealed them with a kiss. A hand grabbed her hair, in the wild mane of blond silk, pulling gently but determining at it. She moaned, opened her lips and welcomed his tongue. With half-closed lids, she looked into his eyes, sighed against his lips. She moved more and more uneasy on his lap, pressed herself against him, her hands on his shoulders. He gasped as she pressed her nails into his skin, felt like she was still hungry after him… She could not wait any longer, could not hold back. She rose only in order to fully settle on him, feeling his very hard length inside of her again. Panting, he took his lips from hers, closed his eyes for a moment. Relief, pure bliss, that’s how it felt to be surrounded by her, of the heat, the wet muscles, again and again.

He laid both arms around her, leaned his forehead against her shoulder. His breath on her skin gave her a pleasurable shiver, let her tremble. Her lips brushed against his ear, she shuddered as he felt him shudder, sighed his name as she began to move. She sighed again as his tongue ran over her skin. Together with his breath, the lips, tender bites on her shoulder, her neck… Panting, she laid her head back, slowly and with relish, she moved up and down, pressing firmly to him.  
He tasted the savour of her skin, licking with his tongue over her skin that tasted just like only her, after what she had done, tasted like sex and passion, lust and greed. He ran his lips over the soft skin, kissed it, and sucked it between his lips, bit tenderly. Her honey sweet sounds intoxicated him, the quietly ecstatic sighs, the lecherous moans as she breathed his name…

She moved slowly and with relish. Now they had all the time. There was still lust and greed, but now they could enjoy it. Neither of them wanted to end it too quickly. They wanted to savour it as long as possible,. In addition, she wanted it now slowly and gently, wanted to remember every lustful sound of him, all his emotions and the moment when he could stand it no longer, when the desire becomes so great in him that he simply turned her on her back and came over her, wild and passionate, tough and powerful… she shivered at the thought when he was dominant, when he was overwhelmed by his passion and could not longer hold back, when he rode her until she lost all her senses. When he was rough and wild…  Only the thought of what they had done before let her tremble with passion.

With one hand she reached into his hair. She loved his hair, loved the feeling in her fingers, to let this slip through her hands, to reach into it, to feel its texture under her fingers. She bit her lip and sighed ecstatically. With her hand in his hair, she bent his head back and pressed her lips to his. The dark sound she drew from him made her even more excited, the sound of a predator. Her other hand rested on his shoulder blade, she ran her nails down his back and drew again this rumbling sound from him . She looked in his half-closed eyes, the shimmering, splendid green, glassy like in a fever. The intense green that adored her with every look, with worship, that reflected all of his lust and greed, all his love he felt for her. She would never want to miss the look in his eyes.

Panting, she broke the kiss as he walked down with one hand on her back, rested on her lower back and then pressed her closer to him. At the same time he bit gently into her bottom lip, ran his tongue over it. She could not avoid becoming faster in her rhythm, to be indignant.

He kissed his way down her cheek, the chin and down her neck. The other hand, he buried in her wild mane, grabbed harder and bent her head back. Her throat so bare he had to caress it. With his lips he slips over the sensitive skin, kissed it and sucked it between his lips, bit tenderly. He heard her sighing and gasping, the pleasurable moans. He could not get enough of her voice when she rolled over in passion and ecstasy. Her magnificent voice that demanded him, lost in rapture and joy. He pressed his cheek to her neck, his breath panting on the tender skin. With closed eyes he listened for just a moment. Listened to her panting, short, choppy breaths, the sighs, the bell-like ecstatic voice with her lustful moans, mingled with sounds of desperation unless he gave her what she asked for. It made him smile. This, however, disappeared as she moaned his name. His name on her tongue, her voice drenched with such lust. Whether she ever knew how much power she had over him? That she can make his senses disappear with his name on her lips? Maybe it was because he was hopelessly and simple fallen under her spell. He could not determine the time when that was happening. Whether it was their first kiss or a lot sooner as she had told him to be interested in magic, or as she started to preferred his company over the one of Thor… He could not say. Except that he was addicted to her. Simply hopelessly, without a chance of being freed from her until the Ragnarok, and longer. He did not want to escape her, not ever. Again she moaned his name.

Maybe it was just because he brought her to moan.

That only he elicited from her the joyful sounds. The knowledge that only he could take her to the highest ecstasy, he and no other. Only his name would she ever wear on the tongue, only he would know how she tasted; only he would know her scent. Know how her pleasure-soaked voice sounds, feeling her body against his own, and her heated skin beneath his fingers. Only he would know how wet and tight she was. Only his body would ever be tangled up with hers, her legs would only wrap around his waist. Only he would ever be able to feel how she trembled and shook with relish, as she tensed up, pressed to him.

He gasped as he felt her nails into his back, gave him to understand without a words that she wanted more, that she needed him. He would gladly give her that special ´more`. It took only a split of seconds before she lay on her back and he was over her without parting from her. He saw her shiver, looked like she trembled with joy, the feverish lust in her eyes, the parted lips, her chest rose and fell rapidly. He pushed deeper and harder between her legs. Groaning, she closed her eyes, tilted her head back and arched her back. He stopped and just enjoyed the sight. Enjoying the sight as she completely lost herself in her pleasure as she gave herself to him with skin and hair.

One hand he laid on her cheek, coaxed her to look at him. Lust and desire for him shone in her eyes. The cheeks red, the lips open, her hair surrounded her face like a honey-golden wreath. He brought his face closer to hers, she could feel his breath on her skin, felt his hot body. She shivered under him and he enjoyed it. She clung her hands over her head in the sheet as she moved them restless, lifting her hips to his, biting her lower lip with an ecstatic sigh. A shiver ran through his body and he couldn’t stand the urge any longer, he had to kiss her, taste her lips, feeling their softness on his own.

His eyes closed, panting as he heard her sigh. Her tongue slid over his slips, penetrated between them, lured his tongue, playing with it. He moaned softly while his other hand wandered to hers, covered it, his fingers entwined with hers. Impatiently she rubbed her thighs to his hips, increasing the pressure on his body.

“Please…,” she gasped at his lips, “oh Loki, please…” She got again the sound of a predator from him, the sound of a hungry wolf who found his prey. She was happy with being his prey, always wanted to be it. It would never change. Sighing she opened her eyes as she felt his thumb against her lips. An ecstatic sound escaped her as she took his thumb between her lips, sucking it, licking with her tongue over it. His breathing got heavier at the sight. Inevitably, he had to think about how she had sat to his feet, to see her blonde mane so far down. Feeling her lips and tongue down there. The picture which emerged in his mind´s eyes was enough to let the fire of desire rise in him.

She sighed softly as he took away his thumb, her eyes opened again. With her free hand she stroked his cheek, brushed back a strand of confused hair. He pressed himself against her hand, clasped it with his, pressed a kiss on her palm, kissed his way up to her shoulder. Groaning, she put her head back as he bit into her neck, at the same time he laid his hand on her thigh. He grabbed firmer her thigh while he withdrew himself almost entirely before he shoved again into her.

A silent scream of joy came over her lips, pressed more firmly to him. To feel him so strong and hard between her legs, over and over again… Every time she met his thrusts she trembled, groaned out her pleasure. She trembled under him, under his deep thrusts. This was exactly what she needed, just how she wanted him now. She did not want it in another way. She arched her back, moved against him, moaning his name. And she got to feel how much he liked it that his name was on her tongue, that she lustfully moaned and sighed, almost cried it.

  
He lifted his head and looked at her. He wanted to see her face, wanted to see every pleasurable emotion. He squeezed her hand which was intertwined with his stronger, gasped as her nails pressed into the back of his hand. He brought his face close over hers; she opened her eyes as she felt his breath. For a moment they only saw into each other’s eyes before he suffocated her moan with a kiss. His free hand he laid on her breast, massaged, kneaded, and stroked it. He moaned to her lips while he maintained his rhythm. Slowly, he wandered with his mouth over her cheek to her ear.  
She shuddered as she heard his voice, as she repeatedly heard his small vows of love, breathy words of his love to her, how he swore to love her forever, that there would never be another one. He was constantly interrupted by his panting and moaning. She needed not long before she narrowed around him, her whole body was tensed and the waves of an orgasm rolled over her, made her tremble. He followed her immediately. He rested his face in her neck. Only slowly the aftermath was ebbing away. She had the feeling that she couldn´t walk anymore, that there were bruises in the morning, with certainty, between her legs, that it would throb even hours later. She would take determined bruises on her thighs, she didn’t care. He could not better mark her as his own.

When he had regained his breath, he began to kiss her neck, gentle, affectionate kisses, snuggled up to her. Most of all he would like to move no longer just lay with her here for good. To feel her warm body under his, hearing her breath, to be surrounded by her in that way. This was better than it ever could be in Valhalla.


End file.
